In a previous study, we found that cerebrospinal fluid of some schizoohrenics was able to support survival of sympathetic neurons in culture. This activity was positively correlated with brain ventricle enlargement. In an attempt to develop an easier assay for the factor responsible for the neurotrophic activity, CSF was tested for neurite-promoting activity on neuroblastoma cells. No correlation was found between the two assays.